


A Reporter and A Superhero

by TheSparklyKitten



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotp, Friendship, Humor, Other, Platonic Hugging, Spoilers for Season 2, enjoy this drabble!, guys I am scared for the finale, so I'm stress-writing, tho you know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparklyKitten/pseuds/TheSparklyKitten
Summary: Post-Fear Not: After overhearing her dad talk about "ways to deal with Big Hero 6." Megan decides to visit the heroes at their hideout to warn them about the potential danger, and she and Hiro have some nice bonding time
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Megan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Reporter and A Superhero

The most weirdest and somewhat disturbing thing Megan overheard her dad talking about the phone was about a car chase about a guy in a...bear costume

Well that had been bumped to second weirdest, because the moment she heard Chief Cruz talking about "new way to handle Big Hero 6" with Krei-Tech was the moment she realized this would be a problem.

Specifically, for her friend Hiro aka Captain Cutie aka a member of Big Hero 6

At least she knew where to find him and his friends, their secret hideout.

* * *

The first thing Megan noticed when she entered the abandoned candy factory was that the alarm system didn't go bonkers when she entered. _Hiro must've adjusted that since I'm technically not an intruder,_ she thought. But it still felt a little weird walking past the rusted iron pipes of the building and knowing that behind some of those grates was a secret superhero hideout. To her surprise one of Hiro's friends was outside, enjoying a nice box of crackers.

"Oh! Megan!" Fred waved to her, half-eaten crackers in his mouth. "What brings you to our humble abode?"  
"Hey Fred, I need to talk to Hiro about something important," she waved.  
"Important?"  
"Superhero related," she emphasized, "has to due with my dad."

"Ah," Fred lowered the box of crackers, "well last I checked, Hiro was in the training room venting his frustrations over the Mayoi training bots-"  
"The what?"  
"Long story, but he does _not_ like those things."  
"That's not what I meant!"

* * *

Turns out Fred was right.

When she got over the awe of the Sim-max training room, she was greeted to the sight of Hiro in his Ultra Armor, beating the snot out of half a dozen Mayoi and shouting things that should not be repeated in public.

"You were right, he does not like those things." Was all Megan could comment, "does he not think they're cute?" She thought they were..until they got large sure, but they were cut for awhile!

"Anything that's a reminder of Sycorax and.." Fred gestured, "is not a good thing."  
"Ah," she understood. What Fred liked to call "Phase 2" of Big Hero 6's superhero career was a nightmare for the teen robotics genius.

Eventually Hiro finished his beatdown of the Mayoi training bots and noticed the two of them at the room's entrance. "Hey guys," he took his helm off and shut down the simulation, "you come to get another look at our hideout for you story?" He teased.  
"Ha-ha, very funny," Megan chuckled, "though I have a story for you."

"And with that my job is done," Fred began to walk away, "I'm gonna go see if I can ask Roddy to install a few candy machines in the conference room." The comic fan was munching on a few gummy bears as he closed the door.  
"Wait..was that _my_ gummy bears?" Hiro growled, "uhhhg..jokes on him, Roddy never agrees with his ideas."

Megan could only stare, she made a mental note not to bug Hiro about gummy bears today.

* * *

"So," they took a seat on the training room floor, it being surprisingly comfy. "What kind of story did you want to tell me?" Hiro questioned.  
"It's got to do with my dad," Megan rubbed the back of her neck, "I overheard him talking about something to 'deal with Big Hero 6' on the phone with Alistair Krei-"  
"Uhhhg..Krei." Hiro groaned, "just my luck that my own boss is causing me trouble at my internship, _and_ my job."  
"I don't know what is they're planning..but I wanted to give you a heads up," Megan told him, "you know, be careful."  
"Don't worry Megan, if we can handle an exploding star, crazy mutated supervillains and a bunch of killer robots, we'll be ready to tackle what your dad's throwing at us." Hiro placed hand on her shoulder, "but I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Me too," she sighed, "I think since I dropped my story, he got more angry at you guys..considering how aggressive he was when he went after Fred and chased you into Muihara where a crazy rock bear was lying in wait." Megan tapped her foot angrily on the hard floor, "he even stood up your aunt on their date to chase after you! His obsession over you guys is starting to freak me out. Like a lot."  
"Well, he does have his motives," Hiro pointed out.

"It's not an excuse for his actions, you guys do a lot of good for the city. And you did a lot of good for me," Megan hummed, "that dance could've gone way worse if you guys didn't show up."  
"Uhg, don't remind me," Hiro groaned at the memory. "I try not to think about the stuff that caused by.. _her.._ "  
Megan saw the darkening of his gaze, and decided to drop the subject. "So, who was that villain that attacked Fred on the Torii Gate Bridge once?"  
"His Mom. Who was giving him tough superhero love to strengthen him."  
"What?!"  
"Yeah, we found that information on a _floppy disk_."  
"Those are real?"  
"I know right?!"

* * *

"Um, speaking of villains," Megan rubbed her shoulder. "Have you encountered any that have tried to reform? Because from what I once heard from a show, the best way to defeat an enemy is to make him your friend."  
Hiro raised an eyebrow, "um besides Globby...not really. Most of them either are 'crazy daredevils that have no moral compass,' or are 'completely nuts.' We encounter a lot in column B, my least favorite being Sparkles."  
"Because he's a crazy man-child?" She guessed.  
"He tired killing Mochi. _On live television._ " Hiro crossed his arms, "I make it my personal mission to make sure he never sees the light of day _ever again._ "  
"Well luckily he's behind bars," Megan pointed out, "just like the other formerly mutated villains, well except Mamakaze-"  
"Momakase," Hiro corrected.

"Right. Ironically she and Sparkles were the only two people who actually wanted those 'upgrades', which is totally crazy!" Megan exclaimed.

"Yeah," Hiro frowned, "the only other villains who denied were High Voltage..for some reason."  
"Maybe because they're not all that bad?" She suggested, "I mean they did sing a song about redeeming themselves at the dance..before they turned into eel people..I don't think that was their faults but still."  
"Pfft, sure." He scoffed, "I don't trust them one bit."  
"Okay, agree to disagree," Megan shrugged, "the more villains who become good, the less of a problem the city has I'd say."

"Or we can just put them all in jail," he suggested.  
"That works too."

* * *

"Does it bother you that I fight supervillains?" Hiro questioned, "I'm really thankful you're keeping it a secret, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable when I talk about superhero stuff to you."  
"It's fine," she waved it off, "you need someone to vent to." Megan then frowned, "however, I was really scared for you when you chased after Sirque..and the portal thing."  
"Yeah," he shuddered at the memory, "it released some emotional baggage..I might've hugged Baymax for like an hour, because I kept thinking back to when I lost him." Hiro glanced at the floor, "when I had to leave him behind..it felt like losing my brother all over again, and I'm worried that I'll lose you to a supervillain. You're one of my closest friends and-"  
"Oh Hiro, c'mere," she pulled him into a hug, "it'll take more than a supervillain to scratch me, and my dad's the Chief of Police, he may be a thorn in your sides but he'll do everything to keep me safe."  
"True," he hugged back. "Thanks Megan."

"No problem."

"So, wanna see Fred fail to convince Roddy of the candy machine idea? I think Basemax also recorded some of his earlier attempts for installments and failed, which can be hilarious." He suggested.  
"Sure," they got up from the floor, the previous anxieties and worries forgotten.

Nothing like watching funny videos with a friend/superhero to make the potentially dangerous future seem so small.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stress writing my Legacies anxiety and I swear to god if something bad happens to Megan after posting this I am going to scream agony.
> 
> Plz let the children be okay I saw the commercial and I have several dozen concerns
> 
> But enjoy the drabble! I like to imagine Hiro and Megan hanging out sometimes, the former getting a chance to talk about superhero stuff. They are really good friends! I adore their friendship and it's pretty cool for the most part.
> 
> Hopefully nothing bad happens *nervous laughter*
> 
> Have a great time watching the Season 2 finale..hopefully next season adds more flavor!


End file.
